The invention relates to a catch device of a lengthwise adjustment mechanism of a motor vehicle seat. Such a catch device is also called locking device and is known in prior art from EP 408 932 B1. The first stopper unit thereby has more than one stopper tooth, each stopper tooth being biased in the detent position by an elastic means. All the stopper teeth can come free via a common disengagement device. This stopper unit has the advantage that at least one stopper tooth always engages a first detent opening, irrespective of the relative position between the first stopper unit and the first detent ledge. This allows achieving a safety lock in any case. Such a safety lock does not always provide a zero clearance fit. In order to achieve a zero clearance lock, at least one additional stopper tooth must engage. Such type catch devices are also known from EP 1 316 466 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,957 and 5,782,138.
In the catch device of the type mentioned herein above, the two stopper units are built identically, each being configured as described in conjunction with the first stopper unit. Such type stopper units mostly work continuously, they are referred to as multiple pin locks and have proved markedly efficient, although they are more complex than the stopper units having but one stopper means, which is actuated as a whole during engaging and disengaging. The latter stopper means need but one single elastic means, which biases them into the stop position. The provisions for disengagement are also simpler; the stopper means can be connected directly, without slip coupling, to the actuation lever.
A catch device of a motor vehicle seat is a security-relevant part. If a catch device is not locked or if it is locked incorrectly, the occupant may be seriously injured in the event of an accident. This applies in particular to safety belts fastened on the seat. On the usually used three-point seat belt, there is provided a latch lock system that is located on the inboard side of the front seat and is connected to the vehicle seat, for example to the seat rail.
The purpose of the invention is to keep as far as possible the advantages of the continuous stopper units described in the catch device described herein above while reducing expense and costs of a catch device.
In view thereof, the object of the invention is to develop the catch device of the type mentioned herein above in such a manner that the dependability of the catch is largely preserved, with the catch device however being of simpler construction, needing less parts and being low in cost as well.